Tres Sinfonías 3 Drabbles para Austria
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Los drabbles están basados en los hechos históricos de la Rep. Austria. Uno actual y el olvido de lo que fue alguna vez. El segundo trata la ruptura del imperio Austro-Húngaro y el tercero su estancia con Alemania. Y un frío descubrimiento. *EDIT*


_**Pues, me tome un poco de tiempo y las libertades para escribir otro fic sin animo de lucro, de Hetalia. Está vez con Roderich Von Eldestain, Austria. **_

_**También por que se lo prometí a Fri ^^ con quien roleamos un rato. Espero que te guste, por qué tu amas a Austria mucho, probablemente el nuevo político a cargo también para sacar todo el provecho que sea, pobre Roderich. **_

_**Y a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo en leerlo. También a mis canibalitos que extrañamente no sé nada de ellos. **_

_**Ok, espero que tenga un buen efecto como los anteriores. **_

_**Nota: EDITADO, la primera vez note los errores, pero por falta de tiempo, no los corregí. Sorry**_

_**___________________________________________________**_

_**Drabbles para Austria -3 Sinfonías-**_

**Claim: **Roderich

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me perteneces, sino a Himaruya que hizo la historia divertida ^^

**Genero: **Angst

**Nota: **Austria en la actualidad es un país tranquilo y neutral, como todos los europeos con conflictos del pasado, tratan de olvidarse de ello. Aparición de Gilbert.

**Sonata 1**

La sala se hechiza con la melodía de las teclas. El ventanal abierto la deja escapar. Con ayuda del viento, puede llegar lejos, incluso, si nos gusta imaginar, del otro lado de la frontera.

Roderich piensa en un mensaje. Sus dedos lo escriben y viaja atravez de la memoria y el Do con un Re mayor. Igual a su deseo de volver a ver a Prusia. La melodía va en crecendo, Fa, Mi, Sol… ¿de que estamos hablando?

— Siempre mezclas la sinfonía con tus estúpidos estados de animo. No has cambiado en nada— no se inmuta de la voz, puede ser parte del piano, continúa.

No hay nadie en la habitación. La época actual a movilizando a sus habitantes, arrastrándolos con la modernidad; todos se olvidaron de la música de Roderich y él los sigue llamando desde la frontera.

— Eres patético al seguir tocando algo que nadie oye… ¿Por qué vives ahora en una cabaña lejos de la civilización? ¿Te abandonó tu pueblo?

No deja de tocar, incluso el movimiento de sus dedos es mas rápido y las notas mas agudas. Quiere silenciar la voz. Está llorando. Otro Re sostenido y el Opus se desespera por querer agonizar y escapar de la melodía.

— Yo sé que es eso…

Un estruendo hace callar al piano. Las manos de Roderich caen sobre un Mi fúnebre. El viento se llevan a Schubert así como las partituras.

— Quieres callarte… Si sabes lo que es vivir olvidado, has el favor de no recordarlo— dijo Roderich, apenas con una fuerza de su voz.

Se levanta del asiento y camina a la mesa donde queda un poco de té del día anterior, se sirve. Vuelve a observar su lujosa casa y vieja, el polvo se adhiere a los muebles como a él mismo.

— Sigues vistiendo como un anciano— Gilbert se asoma por la ventana— teniendo tanto dinero tu pueblo y nadie se preocupa por reconstruir tu andrajoso estado.

— No me hieras más… lo has visto todo desde tu rincón privado.

— ¿Qué día es hoy? Ya a nadie le importa. Escuché decir a Ludwig que vives en un lugar lejano. Te abandonó tu pueblo en venganza por ser inútil— sin ninguna consideración, Gilbert deja escapar una sonora carcajada. En ella va todo el odio, el gusto, el dolor que siente por Roderich— ¿dónde quedaste? En medio de científicos, músicos y cadáveres de guerra—no deja de burlarse. Ahora sabe que no está tan solo.

Roderich suspira y sonríe sin evitar sentir pena por su amigo y si mismo.

—¿Quieres té?

**________________________________________________________**

**Claim: **RoderichxElizabetha (AustriaxHungría) Mejor conocido como el imperio Austro-húngaro.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Alguna vez, Hungría fue de Austria pero ahora son de los cancilleres y presidentes raros.

**Genero: **Romance y drama

**Nota: **expresar los sentimientos de los personajes y adaptarlos, no es OOC, es Historia. Alguna vez existió ese imperio y ellos se amaron…

**Opus 2**

Ella besaba sus labios, sus pies. Idolatraba cada célula en su ser. Lo amó, rogó, buscó, hasta olvidarse de ella misma. Fue como una de esas poesías frustrantes del amor. Elizabetha estuvo obsesionada y no lo aceptó, hasta ese día. A media noche tocó su cuerpo y esperó desesperada que Roderich lo hiciera como nunca. Apagó las luces y tuvo sexo oral bajo de las sabanas.

—No Elizabetha, estoy cansado. Tuve que trabajar todo el día…

—No me expliques, se lo que pasa…—contestó ella. Con la sabana cubrió su desnudes y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Roderich desconcertado, el claro de luna que se colaba por la cortina, le mostró un rostro irritado, sin lagrimas de su mujer.

— A casa—respondió indiferente.

Roderich se confundió, pues está también era su casa. Algo no estaba bien y no quiso seguir indagando. Al final, Elizabetha siempre regresaba. Ese era el peor defecto del austriaco, dejar que las cosas tuvieran su curso, sin tratar de evitarlo.

— Quería hacer el amor hoy— Elizabetha estaba de pie en el umbral, cubierta por una bata de seda rosa—quería que fuera especial. Es la última vez. Me voy Roderich. La guerra terminó y no creó que me necesites más.

—¿Qué dices?—Roderich se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse por cubrir su cuerpo. Aquella declaración lo sobresaltó, llenándolo de miedo—¿te vas? ¿por qué? Te he dado todo, conmigo no ha faltado nada en tu casa. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?—los ojos de Roderich brillaban, sus lagrimas se escaparon.

Caminó a Elizabetha. La abrazó.

—¿Te has cansado de mí?—preguntó al oído. Percibió el suave aroma floral de los cabellos castaños y tocó su piel terciopelada. Lo estremeció el contacto.—¿es por que no soy como quisieras? O hay alguien más— aquella idea lo dominó.

— Terminó el contrato y la guerra. El amor que yo sienta por ti no pareció importarte. Después de todo, sólo era política… Gilbert me lo dijo. Me utilizaste pero lo ignoré, yo te amaba.

— ¡No te vayas Elizabetha!—exclamó Roderich.

— Firme la separación. Nuestro imperio esta destruido. No hay nada por lo que deba seguir. ¡Fue tú culpa! Nunca dijiste "no" a Ludwig y eso nos llevó al fracaso.

Elizabetha dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Roderich intentó seguirla. Iba amanecer. Se arrepintió de no tocarla. Aunque tampoco le interesaba del todo. La quería como se quiere a una flor ornamentaría.

**___________________________________________________**

**Claim: **LudwigxRoderich (AlemaniaxAustria)

**Disclaimer: **Una vez más Alemania le pertenece a esa canciller que se cree dueña de Europa y Austria algún loco presidente. Los personajes son de Himaruya.

**Genero: **Angst. Misterio

**Nota: **Cuando Roderich esta bajo la custodia de Ludwig, nota cosas extrañas y se imagina que hace durante la guerra.

**Balada 3 **

La casa regularmente estaba desordenada. Roderich siempre la limpiaba, lavaba los trastes y la ropa sucia de Ludwig. No se quejaba, lo hacía con gusto. De alguna manera recibía protección a cambio y podía tocar el piano a la hora que quisiera; se sentía a gusto.

Aun que algo lo inquietaba. De un tiempo a la fecha Ludwig tenía ideas extrañas y hablaba sobré perfecciones humanas. Llevaba muchos obsequios a la casa. Candelabros de oro, esmeraldas, telas finas, etc. En una ocasión le obsequió un violín de caoba con incrustaciones de oro.

—Gracias—respondió Roderich al detalle—¿de dónde sacas estas cosas?

—No preguntes—dijo y se fue a la cama.

—¿Tuviste un día agitado?

— Tener que cuidar a Feliciano, planear estrategias y viajar con Honda no es nada para mí—cayó a la cama y quedó completamente dormido.

— Por lo menos quítate la ropa—Rodrich empezó a desabotonar la chaqueta y quitar las botas. El olor a pólvora y cigarros no lo incomodaron tanto como el aroma de la sangre.

La camisa blanca tenía manchas rojas, así como las botas. Se alejó despacio. En la casaca no había balas y la pistola seguía en el abrigo.

— Ludwig… ¿qué hiciste?

El alemán hizo caso omiso y siguió dormido. Se giró luego de quedar en ropa interior y se cubrió con la sabana. Aunque no podía pasar por alto lo que vio, no podía hacer nada y espero hasta mañana.

No durmió en toda la noche, imaginando cosas sobre Ludwig y ese jefe suyo tan chiflado, que por su culpa él vive en casa del alemán. Bebía té de manzana mientras observaba el amanecer. Tenía un mal presentimiento al ver el rojo cielo y algunas chimeneas sacar humo. El aroma de ceniza y muerte inundaban la casa.

— Buenos días—saludó Ludwig con nuevas ropas, eran las seis de la mañana, estaba listo para regresar a trabajar.

— Buenos días… supongo—contestó Roderich indiferente.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Puedes explicar las motas de sangre y las balas que usaste?

Ludwig se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de té.

—No tendría por que explicarte—repuso intentando evadir la pregunta y una posible pelea—no te preocupes, a ti no va a pasarte nada. Me voy—se levantó y bebió un poco de té.

Se despidió, Roderich escuchó el sonido de la puerta y el automóvil de Ludwig arrancar. Resignado, fue a la sala de música, tocó el piano por tres horas hasta quedarse dormido en el. Quería esperar a Ludwig para poder regresar a casa.

__________________________________________

_**Pues gracias por leer. Aun que no sé, siento que le falto algo… no sé que es. Cualquier comentario, aclaración o duda, favor de enviar la rew con toda libertad y educación posible ^^ Luego hay canibalitos muy punk que se cabrean por una coma XDD**_


End file.
